


Welcome To 2.0 [Nekoma 2.0 Guide]

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 2.0 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Character Study, Children, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guide To The Universe, Haikyuu Timeskip Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Siblings, Step-siblings, Surrogacy, The Miya Grandparents are assholes too, basically a lot of ways they got kids, but overall theyre good kids, even if some people [read: Aki and the nakayas] are assholes, some in less traumatic ways, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Everything you need to know about Nekoma 2.0!Will be updated when new major characters appear in the main story (Mainline). In the meantime, enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daisamu, Emitsu, Fujiwara Daisuke/Miya Osamu, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hattori Aiko/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Inuoka Aki/Takata Sayuri, Inuoka Sou/Inuoka Chiho, Inuoka Sou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Hiroaki & Miya Haruhiro, Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s), Nakaya Rintarou/Nakaya Sachiko, Nakayama Mizuko/Nakayama Kazuhiro, Nawagata Jirou/Suzukawa Tenshin, Nawagata Shigeru/Nawagata Mitsuki, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hishino Kosuke, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s), Sato Junichi/Sato Fuyumi, Shibayama Yuuki/Original Female Character(s), Shibayama Yuuki/Shibayama Shizue, Suzukawa Mari/Suzukawa Tadashi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Watanabe Hisoka/Hayashi Yasuko, Watanabe Hisoka/Minamoto Mamoru, Yamamoto Taketora/Original Female Character(s), Yamamoto Taketora/Yamamoto Ayano
Series: Nekoma 2.0 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The Miyas 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfiction_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/gifts).



> Meet the first four members of Nekoma 2.0
> 
> Hiro, Haru, their mom Emi, and their baby brother Toshi

**[Miya Hiroaki]**

**Parents:** Miya Atsumu & Fujiwara Emiko

 **Birthday:** December 31st

 **Siblings:** His younger twin brother, Haru, and Hitoshi.

 **P** **ersonality:** Hiroaki is rather shy, and prefers staying at a distance when having to meet new people. He may look tough and mean but in reality, he’s just very nervous and awkward so he doesn’t know what to do with his body. 

A bit of a pushover, he’s very easy to drag into situations. Haru, his twin, often describes him as a “kicked puppy”. Older twin by 20 minutes.

 **Physical Traits** : Hiroaki is a semi slouchy beanpole. He’s rather on the thin side, with some muscle, and he’s rather insecure about the way he looks. Hiro has dark brown, almost black hair and soft greyish-brown eyes. He has a small beauty mark on the backside of the left ear, and a scar above his right eye from hitting his head at age 12. He is in the middle, height-wise, at 6'0" (184 cm).

**[Miya Haruhiro]**

**Parents:** Miya Atsumu & Fujiwara Emiko

 **Birthday:** December 31st

 **Siblings:** His older twin brother, Hiro, and Hitoshi **.**

 **Personality:** Haruhiro is a bold stubborn toughy, who likes to have everyone’s attention on him. He’s loud and has had a good fight or two in his life with his brother's bullies. Haru knows what he wants and is someones who isn’t afraid of knocking a few teeth out. The bombastic boy is often described by his brother as, “An accident happening in slow motion,”. Haru hates that statement. 

**Physical traits:** Haru, though similar to his brother, is more built and is proud of his physique. He has a bit lighter brown hair, but his eyes are the exact same shape and shade of (grey/brown) as Hiro’s. There’s a semi noticeable scar under his chin and he is the tallest at 6'1" (186 cm)

**[Miya Hitoshi]**

**Parents:** Miya Atsumu & Fujiwara Emiko

 **Birthday:** March 22nd

 **Siblings:** His older twin brothers, Hiro and Haru.

 **Personality** : Hitoshi is the youngest and least troublesome of the Miya children. He’s very kind and has a lot of energy. Toshi is very sweet and will do whatever he can to please his two older brothers. The young boy is very important to his brothers and they would do anything to protect him. 

Hiro has described him as, “If a golden retriever was a person”, while Haru said, “an angel that has no business being on earth.”. 

**Physical traits** : Much like his brother he has brown hair and brownish-grey eyes. But very much different to his brothers, he’s 5’10" (179 cm), not tall and not short. Toshi has lightly tanned skin and a beauty mark near his left eye. 

**[Fujiwara Emiko]**

**Parents:** Fujiwara Kiyoshi & Fujiwara Hana

 **Birthday:** September 2nd

 **Siblings:** Younger fraternal twin brother, Daisuke. Older by 4 minutes and 59 seconds.

 **Personality:** The matriarch of the family, Emi is best described as a mixture of all three of her children. Born in New York to Japanese parents, she's very individualistic and takes this approach when raising her own boys. She's kind but has a mean streak a mile wide (just ask Daisuke). She's very no-nonsense but loves her husband and children's antics very much, often engaging in these shenanigans herself, especially if they involve teasing her twin brother or her husband. She's also best friends with Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma and can be incredibly chaotic with them. Also a bit of a matchmaker.

 **Physical traits:** The shortest member of the family, hovering at 5'1" (154.6 cm), Emi has grey eyes and dark brown hair, usually in a ponytail or bun. She has many beauty marks and Atsumu likes finding them to kiss and surprise her. Emi is very cuddly and curvy (which Atsumu quite enjoys), though she does not always agree.


	2. The Other Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the twins’ friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi doesn’t officially appear until Chapter 7 with her brother, but she vibes with this group a lot so I put her here.

** [Bokuto Kaito] **

**Parents** :  Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji

**Birthday** : July 13th

**Siblings** : None

 **Personality** : Kaito is literally a puppy. He’s very hyper and friendly. He loves to talk and talk and talk about quite literally anything and everything. Volleyball is how he tends to burn his energy, though he never seems to run out of it. He’s caring and sweet and loves to make other people happy with gifts. He’s a talented cook though his true passion lies in helping people as a doctor.

**Physical traits:** He’s tanned and well toned, being 6’4” (193 cm). Kaito looks like he could be Bokuto’s twin, though he inherited Keiji’s blue eyes and has fully grey hair. His hair is usually kept in a wavy bowl cut as he doesn’t like to puff it up.

* * *

** [Kuroo Kimiko] **

**Parents** :  Kuroo Tetsurou and Kenma Kozume

**Birthday** : May 4th

**Siblings** : Kuroo Sachi (adopted)

 **Personality** :  She’s very sassy and playful and can be quite gossipy. Kimi is jokingly mean to her friends, particularly her darling ‘Chichi-nii’. She’s very protective of him because she knows he’s been taken advantage of and doesn’t want it to happen again. This isn’t limited to Sachi though, and in fact applies to all her friends.

**Physical traits** : Kimi has long, wavy black hair, usually kept in a braid. She has hazel eyes like her biological father, Kuroo, as well as her brother, Sachi’s. She has double pierced ears as well, usually with small studs. She’s rather average in height, though she’s taller than Misha at 5’5 (166 cm).

* * *

** [Ushijima Sora] **

**Parents:** Ushijima Wakatoshi and Hattori Aiko

**Birthday** : October 31st

**Siblings** : One older sister, Aina

**Personality** :Cool, calm, and collected on the outside, Sora is the perfect captain material. On the inside, however, Sora is just as much a disaster as the rest of his friends. His best friends are Kuroo Sachi and Tendou Satoru and the three of them, despite Sora’s general disposition towards order and Sachi’s distance from Sendai, maintain a close friendship based on chaotic pranks.

**Physical traits** :  Sora is considered extremely attractive, which is not at all unjustified, especially according to individuals like Haru. With a strong jaw and rugged face, Sora looks like a younger version of his father. He can beat anyone in wrestling, even perhaps Kaito as Sora is the slightest bit taller at 6’4 (194 cm). He has olive brown eyes and matching hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, which of these kiddos is your favorite? Tell me in the comments below! I love comments and getting to talk about my kiddos.


	3. Nekoma’s Second Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the seven second years of Nekoma High School’s volleyball team!

** [Kuroo Sachi] **

**Parents:** Nakaya Rintarou and Nakaya Sachiko [biological]

Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma [adopted]

**Birthday** : October 1st [celebrated June 12th]

**Siblings** : None biologically. Adopted younger sister, Kimi.

**Personality** :  Sachi is extremely chaotic and seen as the unofficial ‘Dad’ of the team. His childhood prior to his adoption was not a happy one to say the least and the effects of the abuse still permeate his personality, including his inability to say ‘no’, which thankfully is now only used to plan the next prank on an unsuspecting student.

**Physical traits** :  He has silvery grey hair that he styles similarly to Kuroo’s and his eyes are a warm hazel-brown. He’s relatively pale and quite tall, around 185 cm (6’0). He has many piercings, mostly concentrated in his ears.

* * *

** [Yaku Misha] **

**Parents** :  Yaku Morisuke and Haiba Lev

**Birthday** : April 2nd

**Siblings** : None

**Personality** :  If Sachi is the dad of the team, Misha is the mom. The boy is equally as chaotic as his boyfriend and loves pranking people. However, with aspirations of becoming a doctor, Misha takes his studies very seriously. 

He also cultivates an image of a ‘demon senpai’ leading to Sachi’s nicknaming him the Demon Statue for his looks. Ironically, despite being Yaku’s biological son, Misha and Yaku do not get along due to their similar personalities.

**Physical traits:** Misha has light green catlike eyes similar to his biological mother, Alisa’s, but has the same light brown hair that all Yakus possess. It’s much shorter than Sachi’s hair, as he is shorter than Sachi, standing at 5’4 (164 cm). He has absolutely no blemishes or moles on his skin and refuses to comment on why. The jury is still out as to whether he is actually a demon or not.

* * *

** [Sato Kohaku] **

**Parents** :  Sato Junichi and Sato Fuyumi

**Birthday** : September 19th

**Siblings** : None

**Personality** : Kohaku is very easygoing, lazy, and calm. Can best be described as a fat cat sleeping in the sun. He typically serves as the voice of reason for his fellow second years and is often tired of their shenanigans, though he wouldn’t stop them as he usually thinks their main point is funny. 

**Physical traits:** With platinum blond hair and greyish blue eyes, Kohaku is often jokingly called ‘old man’ by his classmates. He has a rather prominent mole on the lower right corner of his mouth. While he isn’t the tallest of the team, he’s much taller than Misha, about 5’11 (182 cm)

* * *

**[Nawagata Jirou]**

**Parents** :  Nawagata Shigeru and Nawagata Mitsuki

**Birthday** :  May 20th

**Siblings** : One younger sister, Haruhi. One younger brother, Natsuo.

**Personality** :  He’s dramatic and loud and his boyfriend jokingly has described him as a “car that makes more noise than it actually drives”. Jirou hates how accurate that statement is. He’s very insecure and finds himself annoying. He tries to hide it with a funny personality and good looks.

**Physical traits** :  With dark brown hair and matching eyes, Jirou makes for a rather intimidating player despite only being 5’9 (175 cm). Jirou usually keeps his hair in a half-up half-down style to keep it out of the way of the cars he loves to work on. Tenshin, his boyfriend, often compares the dark color of oil to his boyfriend’s eyes, a metaphor that Jirou appreciates, despite not generally finding his eyes attractive.

* * *

** [Nakayama Daiki] **

**Parents** :  Nakayama Mizuko and Nakayama Kazuhiro

**Birthday** :  May 28th

**Siblings** : None

**Personality** : Extremely chaotic, best friends with Misha. He loves messing around with the other members of the team and is often creating his own plots to aid or hinder Sachi depending on his mood since he is considered by their coach to be a ‘voice of reason’. Daiki strongly disagrees. 

**Physical traits** : Daiki is blond and has hazel-green eyes. He’s taller than Misha though by no means the tallest member of the team. He’s about 5’5 (167 cm) and rather proud of it, as he’s the tallest member of his family. 

* * *

** [Wanatabe Katsuo] **

**Parents** :  Wanatabe Hisoka and Hayashi Yasuko [biological]

Wanatabe Hisoka and Minamoto Mamoru [adoptive]

**Birthday** : July 2nd

**Siblings** : None

**Personality** : Shy and sweet, Katsuo is the most mellow of the team. That is, until you get to know him. He’s very bubbly, cheerful, and dorky. He’s also a bit naïve. While Kohaku is lazy and enables or shuts down the chaos, Katsuo is happy to follow whatever chaotic plot Sachi cooks up next. 

**Physical traits** : He has messy black hair and bottle green eyes with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. His father, Hisoka, jokes that he would be a Japanese Harry Potter if he had a scar. He’s about 5’9 (173 cm), the shortest after the liberos. 

* * *

** [Suzukawa Tenshin] **

**Parents** :  Suzukawa Mari and Suzukawa Tadashi

**Birthday** : October 1st

**Siblings** : Older brother Suzukawa Kirito

**Personality** : Loud and gossipy, Tenshin is just as overdramatic as his boyfriend. He can also be quite mean sometimes and does not like people butting into his affairs as he’s generally rather private. 

**Physical traits** :  Paler than average, Tenshin dyes his hair a blueish grey and his eyes are brown, giving him a ’ghostlike’ appearance, though this is intentional. He finds the combination quite pleasing. He’s taller than Jirou at 5’10 [181 cm], which he likes to hold literally over his boyfriend’s head.


	4. Nekoma’s Third Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nekoma’s Third Year Trio

** [Inuoka Haruto] **

**Parents:** Inuoka Aki and Takata Sayuri (Biological)

Inuoka Sou and Inuoka Chiho (Adoptive)

**Birthday** : May 17th

**Siblings** : None biologically. Two cousins that were raised like sisters, Kiko and Miko

**Personality** :  He’s very laid back and but can be very hyper like Sou. Sort of like Terushima, Haruto has a fun streak and enjoys letting Sachi take control of the chaos. If Sou is a golden retriever, Haruto is much more like a husky.

**Physical traits** :  He looks similar to both his biological and adoptive fathers with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. Always having a smile playing at his lips, Haruto is a cheerful individual who is happy to lead his team. While he’s not the tallest either, he’s actually the tallest third year at 6’2 (188 cm)

* * *

** [Shibayama Takumi] **

Parents:  Shibayama Yuuki and Shibayama Shizue

**Birthday** :  January 19th

**Siblings** : Three younger siblings. Two brothers and one sister.

**Personality** :  Takumi is the most relaxed of the third years and is their voice of reason. He gets along well with Kohaku because of this. Instead of engaging in chaos like Haruto or being the source of the chaos like Eiji, Takumi is content to watch.

**Physical traits** :  Takumi has fluffy black hair styled in an undercut and rather thick eyebrows. He doesn’t like them. He also doesn’t like that people tease him for them appearing to be ‘caterpillars’. His eyes are a light grey and he has a mole on his nose. He’s the shortest third year at 5’10 (179 cm).

* * *

** [Yamamoto Eiji] **

**Parents** :  Yamamoto Taketora and Yamamoto Ayano

**Birthday** :  March 2nd

**Siblings** : One younger sister, Aoi

**Personality** :  Chaotic sunshine. Despite being rather shy, once you get to know him, this boy does not know what it means to ‘be quiet’. He loves pranks with his underclassmen and can also play matchmaker with his friends (he’s there reason at least three couples have become an item on the volleyball team alone)

**Physical traits:** Eiji is rather beefy and proud of it, since he’s able to attract many girls. Similarly to his father at the same age, Eiji’s black hair is styled in a buzzcut. Takumi and Haruto like to play with it. He’s about 5’11 (181 cm)


End file.
